


Wrong Window

by michaelclame



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Brief mention of Finn's death, M/M, New York City, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelclame/pseuds/michaelclame
Summary: Все начинается с того, что Себастиан случайно отправляет Курту СМСку... или не случайно?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wrong Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307662) by [delightful_fear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightful_fear/pseuds/delightful_fear). 



> Этот фик следует канону примерно до середины пятого сезона.  
> Блейн и Курт были помолвлены, но расстались. Таймлайн фика примерно спустя шесть месяцев после этого. Шестого сезона не существует.  
> Я представляю себе это так, что Себастиан учится на втором курсе Нью-Йоркского Университета, беря уроки экономики в Колумбийском, чтобы потом стать юристом. Это третья осень Курта в Нью-Йорке.
> 
> Перевод на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5734865/14738696#part_content

**Что на тебе надето? — С**

Курт в недоумении посмотрел на сообщение от Себастиана. Какого черта Себастиан Смайт стал бы писать ему и спрашивать во что он одет? Любопытство съедало Хаммела, и после нескольких минут он начал печатать ответ.

**Шерстяной камуфляржный свитер с дымчатым принтом от Майкла Корса. Черные скинни. А что? — К**

Как только он отправил сообщение, тут же пожалел об этом. Почему он вообще ответил?

**О, черт. Извини, Курт, не то окно. — С**

Этот короткий ответ совершенно не помог Курту найти ответы на его вопросы. Получается, Себастиан собирался отправить сообщение с вопросом о том, что на нем или ней надето, кому-то другому, но по ошибке отправил Курту? С кем он сексемесился? Что бы он сказал дальше, если бы хотел написать Курту?

 

***

 

Вся эта идиотская ситуация с сообщениями Себастиана застряла в голове Курта и всплывала в самые неподходящие моменты. И однажды вечером, сидя дома и немного скучая, в его голове возникла идея, и без особых раздумий он взял в руки телефон.

**Лучше тебе быть раздетым и готовым к тому моменту, как я приду. — К**

Он усмехнулся, нажав на «отправить». И тут же пожалел об этом. Вот дерьмо… Почему в его чертовом телефоне нет кнопки отмены сообщения?

**Курт..? — С**

Ответ пришел слишком быстро. Черт… что бы он такого мог сделать, при этом следуя изначальной глупой затее?

**Упс. Не то окно. — К**

И он даже не был пьян. За весь день не выпил ни капли алкоголя. Никаких оправданий. Это как тормошить гнездо шершней палкой ради того, чтобы увидеть, последует ли какая-то реакция

Но никакого ответа не последовало. Точно так же, как и Курт не ответил Себастиану, когда тот сказал про неверное окно.

 

***

 

**Что на тебе надето? — С**

Сообщение пришло спустя три дня, когда Курт возвращался домой после посиделок с друзьями, немного навеселе после большого количества выпитого мохито. Курт захихикал, увидев текст. Он снова был в этой ситуации. Себастиан ожидал какой-нибудь ханжеской реакции от Курта, но тот не собирался реагировать подобным образом. Он был в режиме игнорирования.

**Или может ты раздет и ждешь компанию? — С**

Сообщение пришло неожиданно быстро. Курт вскинул брови в удивлении, читая его. Вау. Так Себастиан очевидно думал о том последнем сообщении от Курта. И мысль о Себастиане, думающем о Курте в таком ключе была… возбуждающей.

Где-то на задворках его сознания зазвучали сигналы тревоги.

Но либидо и алкоголь перевесили чашу весов, а пальцы уже печатали ответ прежде, чем он успел бы подумать дважды.

**Нет. Но я буду дома где-то через пять минут и тогда смогу раздеться. — К**

Что он наделал Что он наделал Что он на…

**Какой у тебя адрес? — С**

 

***

 

Спустя пятнадцать минут Курт раскинулся на диване, и его сердце колотилось в груди. Он в самом деле дал Себастиану Чертову Смайту свой адрес? Он в самом деле сидел на диване в одном лишь шелковом халате и ничем под ним? Если Себастиан постучит в дверь, в самом ли деле Курт откроет?

Последовал стук в дверь.

И либидо, алкоголь и любопытство снова взяли верх. Он поднялся с дивана и заглянул в глазок. Себастиан Смайт во плоти. Курт открыл дверь.

— Ты не раздет, — сказал Себастиан, сканируя Курта взглядом с ног до головы.

Руки Хаммела автоматически легли на пояс халата, играя с ним. Завязать его потуже или развязать совсем?

— На мне намного меньше одежды, чем на тебе, — с вызовом ответил Курт.

Это была почти что игра в «Ястреби и голуби».* Они пошли по этому пути, а после позволили себе оступиться, чтобы все перечеркнуть. Курту стоило подумать дважды прежде чем начинать эту игру с Себастианом. Он не собирался был тем, кто станет пасовать перед всей ситуацией.

Себастиан переступил через порог и закрыл за собой дверь, взгляд сосредоточен на Курте, а на губах легкая ухмылка. Когда Курт просто продолжил смотреть в ответ, Себастиан начал расстегивать свою рубашку.

Черт черт черт черт…

Курт тяжело сглотнул, когда Себастиан расстегнул верхние пуговицы, раскрыв вид на свою грудь. Он уже не смотрел в глаза Себастиану, а смотрел на то, как руки парня движутся по направлению к поясу, вытаскивая и расстегивая его. Если Курт ничего не скажет и не сделает, то скоро в его гостиной просто будет стоять мужчина в одном нижнем белье.

Он ничего не сказал и не сделал.

Спустя пару минут Себастиан Смайт стоял в одних лишь серых боксерах напротив Курта и выглядел фантастически. Он вскинул бровь, глядя на Курта, словно говоря «твой ход».

Хаммел вздернул подбородок и развернулся, медленно проходя через гостиную. Дойдя до двери своей спальни, он обернулся и взглянул на Себастиана. И когда халат соскользнул с плеч, он вошел в спальню, оставляя вещь валяться в проходе.

Его сердце гулко билось в груди, когда он опустился на спину на свою кровать. В спальне было темно, не считая приглушенного света, проникавшего из гостиной через дверной проем. Он смотрел на этот дверной проем, слушая звук открывающейся входной двери за спиной отступившего Себастиана. Но вместо этого Себастиан вошел в спальню.

Его взгляд скользил по Курту в тусклом свете спальни, а руки лежали на поясе нижнего белья. Очередная пауза, шанс для Курта остановить все это, шанс который он вновь упустил. И теперь в его комнате стоял голый мужчина. Себастиан Смайт.

Теперь наступила его «очередь» в этой игре. Никто из них не хотел двигаться с этой точки, заходить слишком далеко, откуда сложно будет повернуть время вспять.

Но в определенный момент придется идти на риск. Заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Стать уязвимым. Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского.

Так что Курт сглотнул свои нервы и протянул руку Смайту, безмолвно приглашая.

Себастиан шагнул вперед, и когда он взял руку Курта, тот потянул его на кровать.

Курт переполз на Себастиана и, запустив руки в его волосы, поцеловал его глубоко и голодно. Поцеловал эти ухмыляющиеся губы и почувствовал удовлетворение, получив вместо деликатного ответа стон и руки Смайта на своей спине, притягивающие его вплотную к своему телу.

 

***

 

**Что на тебе надето? — С**

Курт усмехнулся.

**Не то окно, Себастиан. Это Курт. — С**

Ответ пришел быстро.

**Нет, это то окно. — С**

Оу. Курт уставился на сообщение. Это был вечер среды, около семи вечера. Это не была поздняя ночь и Курт не был пьян. Не было ни одиного способа скрыться за оправданиями. Если он ответит, это будет только потому что он хочет… чего?

**Что если я скажу, что я полностью одет и смотрю «Американскую Историю Ужасов»? — К**

И снова, это была игра. Вызов.

**— А что если я скажу, что я могу захватить нам супа фо и быть у тебя через двадцать минут? — С**

У Курта было искушение спросить снова, точно ли это то окно. В самом ли деле Себастиан предлагал поужинать и посмотреть телевизор? Ожидал ли он секса после? И был бы Курт против, если он ожидал?

**Мне больше нравятся мои говядина и жаренные креветки. — К**

 

***

 

**Что на тебе надето? — К**

Была ли это просто скука, заставившая Курта написать Себастиану? Снова тормошение гнезда шершней палкой. Но ему хотелось увидеть, каким будет ответ Себастиана теперь, когда они поменялись ролями. Ответит ли он вообще? Будет его ответ сексуальным или нет?

Тот вечер на прошлой неделе был довольно неожиданным: они смотрели телевизор и ужинали вместе, а после обнимались, и Курт с удивлением отметил, как приятно было чувствовать руки Себастиана, прижимающие его к себе за плечи.

Чувствуя тепло тела, запах его восхитительного одеколона и просто осознавая присутствие Себастиана, Хаммел был словно на грани весь вечер. Он думал, собирается ли Смайт сделать какой-то шаг, но он не сделал, так что и Курт не стал. Когда они начали чувствовать сонливость, Себастиан медленно поднялся с дивана, потягиваясь, и сказал, что ему уже лучше уйди домой.

Курт вскинул брови в удивлении, но все же проводил парня до двери. И после легкого поцелуя на ночь Себастиан ушел.

**Широкая улыбка… — С**

Курт растянул губы в улыбке, получив быстрый ответ. Но был ли это сексуальный ответ, если на Себастиане была только улыбка? Или он просто пытался показать, что рад сообщению от Курта?

**Мне очень нравится твоя улыбка. — К**

Курт прикусил губу. Он не мог определиться, в каком конкретном направлении идти.

Последовал звук уведомления, в котором отобразился значок изображения. Курт открыл его и засмеялся, когда увидел, что это была фотография улыбки Себастиана. Только нижняя часть его лица.

**Мило. Очень мило. Но я предпочитаю видеть эту улыбку вживую. — К**

Пока ждал ответа, он сохранил фотографию на свой телефон и поставил на обои. Один взгляд на нее вызывал у Курта смех.

**Я бы тоже хотел увидеть твою улыбку. Я иду на одно мероприятие сегодня… не хочешь пойти со мной? — С**

Курт удивился. Приглашение пойти куда-то вместе? В общественное место? Это было абсолютной противоположностью того, с чего вся эта история началась.

**Что за мероприятие? — К**

Ответ пришел быстро.

**Что-то вроде семейного долга. Надень костюм, будь вежливым с несколькими людьми, выпей бокал-два. А после я буду тебе должен. — С**

Семейный долг? Костюм? Теперь Курту стало слишком интересно, чтобы не идти.

**Без проблем. Я могу надеть костюм, быть вежливым и выпить. — К**

**Потрясающе, Курт. Я заеду за тобой через час? — С**

**Хорошо, увидимся. — К**

 

***

 

Курт принял душ, побрился и тщательно выбрал наряд. Он надел костюм, который немного завалялся в комоде, но все еще хорошо сидел на его субтильной фигуре.

И с тех пор как они переписывались, когда Себастиан сказал, что он будет должен Курту, он хотел большего. В конце концов, в последний раз они не делали ничего, кроме объятий и короткого поцелуя.

Себастиан приехал на пять минут раньше, выглядя потрясающе с своем идеально посаженном по фигуре костюме. На нем хорошо сидела далтоновская форма, но в этом костюме парень выглядел так, словно сошел с обложки журнала.

Чувствуя себя слегка взволнованно, но хорошо скрывая это, Курт вышел из квартиры и закрыл дверь. Себастиан повел их к такси и назвал адрес высококлассного отеля.

— Что ж, это мероприятие — сбор средств для моего отца. Я должен быть послушным сыном и появляться время от времени. Эти мероприятия до смерти скучные, — рассказывал Себастиан, когда они проезжали по городским улицам.

Курт пожал плечами

— Я был на парочке таких. Мой отец конгрессмен.

Себастиан кивнул. Такси сбавило ход и он вытащил кошелек, чтобы заплатить.

 

***

 

— Курт, это мой отец Кэмерон Смайт и моя мать Джеорджина Смайт. Мам, пап, это Курт Хаммел, сын конгрессмена Берта Хаммела, — Себастиан представил их достаточно формально. Его отец пожал руку Курта и окинул парня коротким взглядом, очевидно одобряя его дизайнерский костюм и обувь.

Джеорджина положила ладонь на руку Курта, и он обернулся, взглянув на женщину с платиновыми волосами и глазами, слегка затуманенными после нескольких выпитых бокалов.

***  
— Я встречалась с вашим отцом, он очень приятный человек.

Курт кинул короткий взгляд в сторону Себастиана, прежде чем кивнуть.

— Спасибо, миссис Смайт.

Себастиан кивнул своим родителям и увел Курта. Старшая пара быстро обратила свое внимание к остальным гостям.

Проведя Курта к буфету, Себастиан протянул ему пластиковую тарелку.

— Еда здесь обычно достаточно приличная, тебе она может понравиться.

Они обедали и пили вино, стоя у окна и наблюдая за толпой. Между тем Себастиан подводил Курта к некоторым людям, с которыми был знаком, чтобы представить их друг другу и перекинуться парочкой шуток. С этими людьми он намного больше был собой, чем с родителями.

Спустя час Себастиан вывел Курта наружу.

— Ну все, нашего присутствия было уже достаточно. Больше тут можно не появляться как минимум месяц или два.

Как только они вышли, Себастиан взял руку Курта в свою и поцеловал ее, смотря на него сияющими глазами.

— Я серьезно должен тебе за это, ты был идеален.

Кожу Курта покалывало в тех местах, где ее касались губы Себастиана, и когда их взгляды встретились, они могли увидеть желание в глазах друг друга.

Себастиан прошел вниз по улице и поймал такси. Он дал водителю адрес Курта, когда они садились на заднее сидение. Себастиан притянул Курта и начал расстегивать его жакет, гляда на парня голодным взглядом. Курт схватил Себастиана за загривок и втянул в горячий поцелуй, притягивая его тело ближе к своему.

Когда такси остановилось, они практически выпрыгнули наружу и влетели в квартиру Курта. С горем пополам добравшись до входной двери, Себастиан захлопнул ее и опустился на колени. Он потянул рубашку Курта вверх, чтобы поцеловать его живот, руки уже были на поясе, стягивая с него брюки. Курт положил руки на плечи Себастиана, пытаясь удержаться на ногах под натиском талантливого рта Себастиана. Прерывыстие стоны и тихие мольбы о большем — все, что мог выдать Курт в течение следующих нескольких тягостных минут. И Себастиан, даже несмотря на то, что его рот был занят, все еще выглядел так, словно усмехался, глядя вверх на Курта.

 

***

 

— Что это? — Себастиан взял в руки кусок бумаги с кофейного столика. Они наконец добрались до дивана и обнимали друг друга под большим одеялом.

Курт чувствовал себя расслабленно после нескольких потрясающих оргазмов.

— Мммм… что? — он забрал лист из рук Себастиана и почитал то, что там написано, после чего кинул листок обратно на кофейный столик и обнял Себастиана, притягивая его ближе и зарываясь лицом в шею парня. Его кожа была как наркотик. — Просто кое-что с моих пар по психологии. Мы должны поучаствовать в исследовании, мне нужно выбрать что-то из этого списка.

Программа Курта в НЙАДИ сотрудничала с Нью-Йоркским Университетом в некоторых академических классах, и Курт был в классе психологии в этом семестре.

— «Эксперимент по выработке межличностной близости», — вслух прочитал Себастиан с вопросительным взглядом. — Что это значит?

Натягивая одеяло обратно, Курт взглянул на описание проекта.

— Оу, я на самом деле не особо рассматривал его. Чтобы пройти этот эксперимент нужно два человека.

— Ну, мы два человека, — усмехнулся Себастиан.

Курт вскинул брови в удивлении.

— И ты заинтересован в том, чтобы пройти со мной учебный эксперимент? — он снова взглянул на лист и прочитал описание, пожав плечами. — А вообще-то этот вариант звучит лучше всех, в нем только один этап, который длится два часа.

— Я в деле, если это вписывается в мой график. А после ты будешь должен мне за помощь, — Себастиан растянул губы в усмешке, глядя вниз на Курта, и провел пальцами вдоль его руки.

— Ммм… И я отплачу тебе точно так же, как ты это сделал мне сейчас, — Курт окинул взглядом всего Себастиана, представляя, как набрасывается на него в прихожей. Это была очень интересная мысль. — Может, мне нужно немного попрактиковаться, чтобы точно знать что я делаю.

Курт откинул одеяло в сторону, раскрывая вид на соблазнительное тело Себастиана

 

***

 

Ученая в белом халате отвела парней в простую комнату со столом, двумя стульями и старым диваном, прислоненным к стене. Рядом с ним находился небольшой стол с холодной водой, кофе и печеньем.

— Итак, вы будете находиться в этой комнате одни в течение следующих двух часов. Я рекомендую сходить в уборную прежде чем мы запустим таймер. Когда мы начнем, вы откроете конверты. В них находится тридцать шесть вопросов личного характера. Вы будете отвечать друг другу и по порядку. Мы будем вести запись, но все записанное останется строго конфиденциальным.

Они воспользовались возможностью и поудобнее устоились в комнате, пока заполняли бумаги. Вдоль одной из стен расположилось зеркало, и Курт был уверен, что оно одностороннее, как во всяких сериалах про копов. Исследователи наверняка сидели по другую сторону стекла и наблюдали за ними оттуда. Вся ситуация ощущалась несколько сюрреалистичной.

На губах Себастиана играла легкая усмешка. Курт уже начал считать, что это его стандартное выражение лица. Но так же он начинал узнавать его немного больше, и теперь мог видеть, что за всем этим чванством скрывается что-то не столь простое. И это делало его более реальным, более человечным.

Курт присел на стол, пальцами теребил конверт и думал о том, какие вопросы могут быть внутри. Мысль о том, что их записывают, тоже немного нервировала. Это было словно очередным эпизодом «Большого брата».

Себастиан сел на стул, предварительно развернув его, чтобы положить руки на спинку стула, а на руки — подбородок. Он выглядел очаровательно, и Курт улыбнулся в ответ. Расслабленная поза парня напротив напомнила Курту не принимать все всерьез слишком сильно и просто быть собой, ведь все равно через пару часов все закончится.

— Итак, мы заводим таймер. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, постучите в дверь, — послышался голос инструктора из колонки громкоговорителя.

Руки Курта слегка дрожали, когда он открыл свой конверт и вытащил лист с вопросами. Сделав глубокий вдох, он прочитал первый:

— Если бы вы могли выбрать кого угодно во всем мире, с кем бы вы пошли на ужин?

Взглянув на Себастиана, Курт заметил, что у того в руках так же был лист с вопросами, и он выглядел так, словно уже думал над ответом.

Курт решил начать первым.

— Я бы ответил, что со своим отцом. Я скучаю по нашим пятничным ужинам и вообще по тому, чтобы быть рядом с ним дома.

Себастиан кивнул, улыбаясь.

— Шайенн Джексон. Он загорелый, высокий, красивый. Могу я пригласить ЕГО на ужин?

Ожидал ли Курт, что Себастиан воспримет все это всерьез? Не особо. Но все равно чувствовал долю разочарования.

— Хотели ли бы вы быть знамениты? И как именно?

И снова Себастиан ждал, что Курт ответит первым.

— Я бы хотел быть известным и уважаемым в своей профессии и иметь большую аудиторию на своих выступлениях. Но было бы здорово, если при этом я все равно жил бы как обычный человек большую часть времени, не считая неожиданных фанатов, просящих афтограф.

— Я скорее предпочел бы иметь дурную славу, нежели просто быть известным. В том смысле, когда «твоя репутация делает твой бюджет», — Себастиан поднялся взять себе кофе и вопросительно посмотрел на Курта, тот кивнул в ответ. Смайт взял еще один стаканчик и положил оба на стол, после чего захватил сливки, сахар и палочки и разложил все напротив Курта.

— Вы репетируете то, что собираетесь сказать, перед тем как сделать звонок по телефону? Почему? — прочел Курт, добавляя сливок и немного сахара в свой кофе. — Нет, только если это не такие обстоятельства, когда я не уверен в себе или очень нервничаю.

Себастиан вскинул брови в удивлении от признания Курта и после просто кивнул.

— Я отвечу, что нет… Я просто имповизирую, — он взял в руки лист и прочел следующий вопрос. — Каким был бы ваш идеальный день?

Слегка посмеиваясь из-за мыслей, пронесшихся в его голове, Курт понимал, что помимо внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Себастиана, здесь также были и исследователи и вообще все это записывалось. Он вздохнул и решил быть честным в любом случае.

— Проснуться от восхитительного минета и получить завтрак в постель после. Потом провести пару часов, шопясь в магазинах с большими скидками, пообедать с друзьями и пойти в спа-салон. А после пойти на романтический ужин с шикарным парнем и заняться с ним шикарным сексом.

Себастиан засмеялся, немного удивленный ответом Курта, и кивнул в согласии.

— Мне нравится идея с минетом и завтраком в постель. Но после я бы пошел на поле и поиграл в лакросс, будучи, естественно, самым важным игроком на поле. В полдень у меня был бы секс в дорогом отеле. День я провел бы на озере, плавая с друзьями. Ужин был бы в лучшем ресторане, потом я пошел бы на концерт и у меня было бы VIP-место и тусовка с группой в конце. Секс с самым горячим из участников.

Курт покачал головой, снова беря в руки лист.

— К сожалению, у меня никогда не было моего идеального дня, но я не удивлюсь, если ты скажешь, что у тебя был, — Себастиан лишь усмехнулся в ответ. — Когда вы в последний раз пели для себя? А для кого-то? — прочел Курт и отложил лист, раздумывая над ответом.

— В последний раз для себя я пел в душе, а для кого-то — на дне рождения Блейна, — Курт опустил взгляд, вспоминая, что это было восемь месяцев назад. Когда их отношения приближались к концу, большая часть дней были плохими, нежели хорошими.

— В машине. И последнее выступление Соловьев в выпускном классе, — голос Себастиана прорвался сквозь воспоминания Курта.

— Серьезно? Ты не пел на публике с тех пор? Что за стыдоба, Себастиан, — Курт взглянул на него, говоря искренним тоном.

Себастиан выглядел довольными комментарием Курта, но прочитал следующий вопрос, ничего не ответив.

— Если бы вы смогли прожить до девяноста лет и сохранить разум или тело тридцатилетнего себя в последние шестьдесят лет своей жизни, что бы вы выбрали?

Они ответили одновременно. Курт ответил «разум», а Себастиан «тело». И оба засмеялись, потому что могли догадаться об ответах друг друга.

— У вас есть секретное предположение о том, как вы умрете? — прочитал Себастиан.

Поднявшись на ноги, Курт взял в руки два пустых стаканчика из-под кофе и выбросил в мусорку.

— Это своего рода жуткий вопрос. Мне кажется, моя смерть будет неловкой. Что-то вроде падения с лестницы.

— Я наверняка умру от того, что что-нибудь пойдет не так во время какой-нибудь групповушки, — Себастиан засмеялся, и Курту навилось то, как он мог смеяться в своей игривой манере. — Назовите три общие черты у вас и вашего/вашей партнера/партнерки

Курт обдумывал ответ, глядя на Себастиана, когда садился обратно.

— Я отвечу пение, поступление в колледж и хороший вкус в одежде.

Себастиан закатил глаза и посмотрел на Курта с вызовом.

— Я отвечу сексуальный взгляд, редкий талант к сарказму и любовь к минетам.

Его ответ отдавался эхом в голове Курта. Он думает, что у меня сексуальный взгляд? Ему нравится мой сарказм?

Не зная, что еще сделать, Курт прочел следующий вопрос:

— За что в своей жизни вы благодарны больше всего? — вопросы начали становиться все более личными. — Я отвечу, что за моего отца. Он замечательный.

Себастиан кивнул и просто ответил:

— Моя уверенность в себе.

— Если бы вы могли изменить что-то в том, как вы росли, что бы это было?

Они оба молчали в течение нескольких минут после того, как Себастиан прочел вопрос вслух.

Курт взглянул на Себастиана и тихо сказал:

— Иногда я думаю, как бы это было, если бы моя мама не умерла.

Себастиан кивнул. Его глаза были открыты и честны, когда он заговорил.

— Иногда я думаю, как бы это было, если бы мои родители действительно любили бы меня

Они не отводили взгляда друг от друга, узнавая болезненное прошлое друг друга, понимая, что они оба прошли через многое и справились. На что была похожа жизнь Себастиана без любви родителей?

Смайт выпрямился и прочистил горло перед тем, как читать дальше.

— В течение четырех минут расскажите своему/своей партнеру/партнерке историю своей жизни как можно более детально.

Он вздохнул и отложил лист.

— Вот дерьмо, эти вопросы становятся напрягающими.

Курт согласно кивнул.

— Моя жизнь довольно обычная. Вырос в Лайме, хорошо закончил школу, был участником хора. Встречался с Блейном. Переехал в Ньюй-Йорк и поступил в НЙАДИ. Расстался с Блейном. Ну и вот он я здесь теперь.

Себастиан закатил глаза и в неверии посмотрел на Курта.

— Да ну, я слышал о тебе намного больше от Соловьев. Разве ты не был футболитом, не выигрывал национальные с черлидерами и хористами? И ты пережил довольно тяжелые вещи, с твоей мамой, сводным братом и всеми теми издевательствами. И ты ничего из этого не упомянул в своем кратком описании жизни.

— И какой я должен сделать вывод, Себастиан? — Курт коротко усмехнулся. Он был немного удивлен тем, как много Себастиан знает о его прошлом. Он не учился в Далтоне тогда, когда там учился Курт несколько месяцев. Но далтоновские ребята были большими сплетниками, так что они могли рассказать все о любом человеке, о котором их спросят.

Усмешка Себастиана стала еще шире, и Курт почувствовал знакомое чувство влечения при взгляде на нее.

— Все четыре минуты должны были быть обо мне. Что-то вроде «Я жил пустой, бессмысленной жизнью до тех пор, пока не встретил бога в кофейне. Его природная сексуальность и восхитительность перевернула мой мир с ног на голову. Но я должен был вести себя холодно, потому что там был мой парень, так что я вел себя так, словно он мне не нравился и я чувствовал угрозу с его стороны из-за внимания, которое он оказывал Блейну. Когда я встретил его несколько месяцев назад, это была судьба, и я благодарю нескольких богов с тех самых пор».

Курт улыбнулся в ответ. Что если их пути пересеклись бы до того как он встретил Блейна? Были бы их жизни абсолютно другими?

— Ты был во Франции осенью 2010? — он встретил Блейна именно тогда, а когда встретил Себастиана, это была уже осень 2011, и Блейн был его парнем около полугода.

Себастиан скрестил ноги, откинувшись на стуле.

— Выглядит так, будто ты хочешь мою четырехминутную историю. Ладно. Вырос в Коламбусе. Отец был политиком и много работал. Я совершил каминг-аут, родители были не впечатлены. Я начал экспериментировать и попал в некоторые неприятности. Они взбесились и отправили меня во Францию к тете, чтобы онатуралить меня, но она позволяла мне делать все, что я захочу, и я делал. Она отправила меня обратно, и в конце концов я учился в частной школе в старших классах. Но сейчас я хороший мальчик, конечно же.

— Не должны ли твои четыре минуты быть полностью обо мне и о том, как я перевернул твой мир? Ты перестал бегать за Блейном как только увидел меня, и ты влюбился так сильно, как никогда в жизни. Но ты вел себя холодно, словно не был заинтересован, но в тайне ты жаждал меня все это время. Ты благодарил тех самых богов и планировал, как наконец сделать меня своим с тех самых пор, как мы связались несколько месяцев назад, — Курт улыбался, когда закончил, а Себастиан просто взял в руки лист.

— Если бы вы могли проснуться завтра утром с какой-нибудь способностью, что бы это было? — прочитал он.

— Невидимость, — пожал плечами Курт, думая, почему Себастиан ничего не ответил на его предыдущий комментарий.

— Я бы хотел уметь бегать так же быстро, как Флэш, — он поднял руки вверх, изображая позу в беге.

Курт вскинул бровь.

— Чтобы бегать за парнями или убегать от своих проблем?

Себастиан усмехнулся.

— Скорее всего и то и другое.

 

\---

*Chicken game (игра "Ястреби и голуби" в русском аналоге) - одна из простейших моделей теории игр, описывающая конкурентные отношения в некоторой популяции животных и выработку эволюционно стабильной стратегии.


	2. Chapter 2

— Если бы у вас был кристальный шар, который мог бы рассказать правду о вас, вашей жизни, будущем или о чем-то еще, что бы вы хотели узнать? — Курт поднялся с места и прошелся по комнате. Он посмотрел в зеркало, подойдя поближе, и попытался увидеть что-то за ним, но смог увидеть только собственное отражение.

— Думаю, я бы сделал то же, что в «Назад в будущее»: узнал бы, кто выиграет в Мировой Серии и поставил бы на победителя, — Себастиан наблюдал за тем, как Курт бесцельно ходил вокруг.

Хаммел раздумывал над ответом. Единственный вопрос, который крутился в его голове, был «Стоит ли мне говорить с Блейном?». Недавно Блейн пытался связаться, и Курт не был уверен как чувствовать себя по этому поводу. И он не был уверен, что говорить об этом с Себастианом было бы хорошей идеей, учитывая их историю.

— Я отвечу так же, — Курт пожал плечами.

Себастиан внимательно взглянул на него, зная, что есть что-то, о чем Курт не говорит, но никакой реакции в ответ он все равно не получил.

— Есть ли что-то, о чем вы мечтаете на протяжении долгого времени? Почему вы еще не сделали этого? — прочел Себастиан, после чего встал и захватил пару стаканов с водой.

Курт подошел и отхлебнул из одного стакана.

— Я мечтал петь на Бродвее, и я работаю над этим. К тому же мы с Рейчел прокрались в театр и спели на сцене на втором курсе, но я не думаю что это считается, там же не было зрителей.

Сев на край стула, Себастиан закинул ноги на стол и скрестил лодыжки. Он взглянул на Курта.

— Мой ответ: влюбиться. И я все еще ищу правильного человека.

И снова, Курт вглядывался в выражение его лица, пытаясь понять, говорит ли Себастиан правду или просто прикалывается. Все еще сложно было сказать наверняка.

— Лучшее достижение в вашей жизни, — прочел Курт. — Ну, для меня это то попасть в НЙАДИ

— А для меня попасть в твою постель, — Себастиан усмехнулся.

Курт закатил глаза и сел на стол. Себастиан определенно заставлял Курта угадывать, отвечая то серьезно, то глупо, то флиртуя.

— Что вы больше всего цените в дружбе? — Курт взглянул на потолок прежде чем ответить. — Честность, лояльность, поддержку.

— Быть рядом в сложные времена, — Себастиан смотрел вниз, когда ответил, с грустным выражением лица, заставляя Курта задуматься, из-за чего такой состоятельный, привлекательный парень может грустить.

— Какое ваше самое ценное воспоминание? — прочел Себастиан.

— Воспоминание о том, как мой отец говорил о том, как он горд мной, когда я стал финалистом НЙАДИ в выпускном классе. Он говорил о том, как я достиг этого своими силами и показал всем им. Это было здорово.

Себастиан ухмыльнулся.

— А мое попасть в твою постель.

— Ты слегка повторяешься, Себастиан, — Курт ухмыльнулся в ответ, немного польщенный его комментарием, несмотря на то что он скорее всего пошутил. — Мы наполовину закончили, не хочешь прерваться на пару минут?

Себастиан вскинул бровь, взглянув на диван, а потом на Курта.

— Конечно, могу предложить одну или две вещи, которые мы можем сделать за это время.

Курт засмеялся, когда шел к двери. Он постучался и попросил выйти в уборную, исследовательница указала ему направление. Было неплохо выйти из той маленькой комнаты на время. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, после чего взглянул на телефон и с удивлением понял, что не прошло даже и часа, но это определенно был самый длинный их с Себастианом разговор.

 

***

 

— Какое ваше самое страшное воспоминание? — прочел Себастиан, сев на диван.

— Оуч, как-то жутковато у нас начинается вторая половина. Эм… когда издевательства стали невыносимыми, а школьное управление ничего не предпринимало по этому поводу. Я чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и напуганным, — Курт глубоко вздохнул.

Себастиан кивнул, смотря на Курта так, словно он мог увидеть его самые сокровенные мысли.

— Когда я понял, что моим родителям наплевать на меня.

Курт взглянул на Себастиана, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он имел это в виду. И, по всей видимости, это было так. Было так сложно представить, чтобы родители были столь бессердечны в отношении своего собственного ребенка, но, встретив их однажды, Курт мог поверить в это.

Они уже должны закончить с этими вопросами. Курт прочитал следующий.

— Если бы вы узнали о том, что умрете через год, изменили ли бы вы что-то в своей жизни? Почему? — он ответил первым: — Ну, я люблю университет, но смысл тратить время на то, чтобы получать оценки, если я все равно не смогу его закончить? Я бы попробовался на разные роли и посмотрел какие могу получить, может получил бы какую-нибудь небольшую, чтобы хоть немного пожить своей мечтой перед тем как я умру. Потом я бы поехал в Париж, провел бы столько много времени с моим отцом и друзьями, сколько бы смог, — Курт загибал край листа пока говорил.

— Я бы бросил университет и тусил бы весь год на все те деньги что у меня есть, — пожал плечами Себастиан, после чего прочел: — Что для вас значит дружба? — он взглянул на Курта с любопытством.

Хаммел подумал о своих друзьях: Рейчел, Мерседес, Сэме и Паке.

— Любовь, поддержка, когда тебя по-настоящему понимают и знают и при этом принимают таким, какой ты есть, со всеми твоими загонами и все такое.

Все еще не отводя взгляда от Курта, Себастиан ответил:

— Ммм, наверное, у меня никогда не было настоящих друзей.

Он прочел следующий вопрос до того, как Курт успел бы.

— Какую роль играют любовь и привязанность в вашей жизни?

Вау, эти вопросы становятся все более личными.

— Ну, я не состою в отношениях сейчас, но мои друзья и семья любят меня, они связываются со мной по телефону и в жизни. Но я все еще хочу отношений. А как ты ответишь, Себастиан?

Себастиан лишь оустил взгляд в пол.

— Недостаточно.

Он выглядел грустным и Курту было его жаль. Он хотел бы сесть рядом с ним на диван, может даже обнять его, но они все еще были посреди этого чертового исследования и за ними наблюдали.

Курт прочел следующий вопрос, просто желая покончить с этим как можно скорее.

— Поделитесь позитивными характеристиками о своем/своей партнере/партнерке. Назовите в общей сложности пять пунктов, — Хаммел облегченно вздохнул. Этот вопрос был получше. Он кивнул на Себастиана. — Хороший певец.

Смайт поднял голову, и Курт с облегчением отметил ухмылку на его лице.

— Хороший певец.

— Хороший вкус в одежде, — ответил Курт, закатив глаза. Он услышал достаточно комментариев от Себастиана за все эти годы, так что был уверен что тот не повторит ответ.

Но Себастиан лишь пожал плечами.

— Хороший вкус в одежде.

Курт был намерен натолкнуть Смайта на другой ответ.

— Сексуальный.

— Очень сексуальный, — Себастиан ухмыльнулся еще шире.

Взгляд Курта был на этой ухмылке, которая начинала нравиться ему все больше.

— Потрясающая улыбка.

— Потрясающий рот, — Себастиан смотрел на губы Курта, и тот покраснел, вспоминая все те вещи, что он делал своим ртом с Себастианом.

— Умный, — Курт слегка подвинулся и попытался затронуть более безопасную тему, но Себастиан выглядел удивленным ответом Курта.

— Храбрый.

Его ответ тоже удивил Курта, и он быстро прочел следющий вопрос, чтобы отвлечь себя:

— Насколько близка и тепла друг с другом ваша семья? Чувствуете ли вы, что ваше детство было счастливее чем у многих других людей?

Курт вздохнул, в раздумии глядя вниз.

— У меня было не самое простое детство, но тяжелые события близили нас и в какой-то степени сделали по-странному счастливее.

Себастиан выглядел так, словно ему было некомфортно каждый раз, когда попадались вопросы о семье.

— Я близок с двумя моими сестрами, но не с родителями, как ты уже успел заметить. Касательно пункта про счастье, оно было скорее средним.

— Какие у вас отношения с матерью? — прочел Курт. — Это было довольно давно, у меня в целом остались лишь небольшие приятные воспоминания о ней. Он была той, кто начала учить меня французскому, и я продолжил. Что-то вроде дани, — Курт обычно ни с кем не говорит о своей матери, и это заставляет его чувствовать себя уязвимым. Он скрестил руки на груди.

Себастиан встал с дивана и подошел к столу. На секунду его рука прикоснулась к плечу Курта перед тем, как он сел обратно.

— Моя мать для меня незнакомка, — он прочел следующий вопрос: — Назовите три правдивых «мы» утверждения. Для начала: «мы оба в этой комнате чувствуем…»

— Мы оба в этой комнате чувствуем себя некомфортно, — усмехнулся Курт.

Себастиан кивнул.

— Чувствуем себя уязвимыми.

Они встретились взглядами, и Курт был рад, что Себастиан понял и разделил его чувства.

— Чувствуем себя немного грустными из-за нашего прошлого.

— Чувствуем себя немного возбужденными, — Курт взглянул на Себастиана и заметил, что тот снова пялится на его губы. Это был его способ пошутить и пофлиртовать, чтобы разрядить обстановку, и Курт ценил это. И чувствовал себя немного заведенным от того, каким голодным взглядом на него смотрел Себастиан.

— Хмм, еще одно… надеемся на то, что вопросы не станут еще более личными.

Себастиан засмеялся и завел руки за голову.

— Думаем, что этот тест был бы проще если бы мы напились или накурились. Мы могли бы быть более честными.

Курт согласно кивнул. Их первая ночь могла бы не произойти без некоторой храбрости из бутылки.

— Закончите предложение: «Я бы хотел/хотела, чтобы у меня был кто-то, с кем я мог/могла бы разделить…» — Курт ответил без особых раздумий: — свою жизнь.

Себастиан прикусил губу, глядя на Курта. Курт чувствовал себя так, словно сказал слишком много и захотел вернуть свои слова обратно. Себастиан наверняка собирался ответить что-то вроде «мой член» или «мою постель».

— То же самое, — ответил он вместо этого.

Глубоко вздохнув, Хаммел поднялся и прошелся вокруг. Комната внезапно показалась несколько маленькой. Он взял еще один стакан воды и выпил его, после чего сел на диван.

Себастиан поднялся с дивана и пересел на стул лицом к Курту. Его тон был нейтральным, когда он прочел следующий вопрос.

— Если вы собираетесь стать близкими друзьями с вашим/вашей партнером/партнеркой, пожалуйста, поделитесь с ним/ней чем-то, что ему/ей будет важно знать.

Взглянув на потолок, Курт задумался на минуту прежде чем снова посмотреть на Себастиана.

— Иногда я веду себя как сучка, когда пытаюсь защититься. Не принимать на свой счет.

Себастиан кивнул.

— Я саркастичный по умолчанию, и для меня сложно говорить о своих чувствах, — он снова взял в руки лист. — Скажите своему/своей партнеру/партнерке, что вам в нем/ней нравится: на этот раз будьте честными, скажите то, чего бы вы не сказали человеку, которого только встретили.

— Мне нравится… хм, твое остроумие, уверенность в себе, высокая самооценка. Ты сказал, что я храбрый, но я думаю что храбрый ты, — Курт не мог отвести взгляда от этих прекрасных зеленых глаз, когда Себастиан смотрел на него так внимательно, словно ему было действительно важно знать, что думает Курт.

Себастиан кивнул, все еще глядя на Курта абсолютно серьезно.

— Мне нравится твоя настойчивость. Тебя столько раз пытались растоптать, но ты все равно не сдавался и продолжал бороться. К тому же ты очень веселый, — он улыбнулся простой искренней улыбкой, которая заставила сердце Курта сжаться. Черт, он был так хорош собой.

— Поделитесь со своим/своей партнером/партнеркой неловким моментом из вашей жизни, — прочел Курт и застонал. Много, много, чертовски много моментов пронеслось в его голове. остановившись на одном, он начал: — О боже… Однажды я пытался вести себя мужественно, как мачо, пытался сойти за натурала, чтобы получить роль в школьном мюзикле. Говорил низким голосом и все такое. В итоге я просто высмеял себя перед двумя учительницами и подругой. Рейчел было так жаль меня. И я не получил роль.

Себастиан засмеялся.

— Иронично, но моя история не сильно отличается. Мне понравился парень, и я подумал, что понравлюсь ему, если буду более чувствительным и заботливым. Мы сидели в ресторане, и я выкладывался на полную, но вышло так, что парочка друзей сидели за следующим столиком и все слышали. Рассказали всем то, что говорил я. А тому парню я уже не нравился после всего этого.

Курт все еще смеялся, когда Себастиан сел на диван рядом и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Когда в последний раз вы плакали перед кем-то? А в одиночестве?

Курт посмотрел вниз на свои руки.

— Перед кем-то? Блейн. Когда мы расстались в прошлом году. А в одиночестве… не могу вспомнить последний раз. Может быть если я позволю себе начать, я не смогу остановиться или вроде того. А я не хочу быть опухшим и весь в соплях, — он пожал плечами.

Себастиан понимающе кивнул.

— Последний раз перед другим человеком был перед моей сестрой, когда мы говорили о ее разводе. Она так разрыдалась, что в конечном итоге мы оба просто обнималсь и ревели. Она выглядела очень грустной и разбитой, — он остановился, пропуская руку через свои волосы. — А в одиночестве — каждый чертов год во время концовки «Этой прекрасной жизни». Этот фильм слишком грустный, и то, как он там бежит вниз по улице и орет «С Рождеством, старый добрый кинотеатр!» застает меня каждый чертов раз, даже если я пытаюсь сопротивляться.

Курт усмехнулся.

— У меня кровь изо рта, Берт! У меня кровь изо рта! Я постоянно задираю отца этим.

Кивнув, Себастиан шикоро улыбнулся.

— Последние десять минут фильма меня просто разносит каждый раз.

Все еще улыбаясь в ответ на слова Себастиана, Курт прочел:

— Скажите своему/своей партнеру/партнерке то, что вам в нем/ней уже нравится, — он опустил лист и улыбнулся Себастиану. — Мне нравится эта твоя немного слащавая сторона.

— Мне нравится то, что тебе нравится моя слащавая сторона, — мягким голосом ответил Себатиан, слегка улыбнувшись в ответ. — Что является слишком серезным, чтобы шутить об этом?

— Смерть любимых.

Себастиан подвинулся ближе к Курту и подтолкнул его плечом.

— Кастрация? Эректильная дисфункция?

Курт оценил его попытку разрядить обстановку снова.

— Если бы вы умерли этим вечером безо всякой возможности с кем-либо связаться, о каких невысказанных словах вы бы жалели больше всего? Почему вы все еще не сказали им этого?

Вздохнув, Курт отложил лист. Так много вопросов были о смерти.

— Думаю, в моей жизни было достаточно смертей, чтобы оставить что-то невысказанным.

Себастиан потянулся к Курту и взял его за руку. Он смотрел на него твердым серьезным взглядом.

— Ты мне нравишься. Очень нравишься.

Курт шокированно посмотрел на парня перед собой. Все в его выражении, тоне и позе указывало на то, что тот был серьезен. Он действительно нравился Себастиану?

Себастиан прочел следующий вопрос так, словно только что не признавался Курту в своих чувствах.

— Ваш дом, включая все ваши вещи, сгорает. После того как вы спасли ваших любимых людей и домашних питомцев, у вас есть время спасти какую-то вещь. Что это за вещь? Почему именно она?

Все еще думая о словах Себастиана, Курт ответил:

— Фотография мамы, которая стоит около моей кровати, потому что она много значит для меня.

— Письмо от моей сестры, которое она мне отправила, когда я был во Франции. Это был тяжелый период в моей жизни, я чувствовал себя очень одиноким, боролся со своими родителями и вообще со всеми. Но она всегда была рядом, говорила что любит меня и понимает. Принимает таким какой я есть. Я читал это письмо каждый день месяцами.

Курт понял, что они все еще держаться за руки и сжал руку Себастиана. Теперь он хотел встретиться с сестрой Себастиана, она кажется такой замечательной.

— Предпоследний вопрос, наконец-то… Из всех членов вашей семьи, чья смерть была бы худшей для вас? Почему? — да господи. Снова вопрос про смерть. — Моего отца. Потому что на протяжении всех этих лет были только мы двое против всего мира, а он любит и знает меня больше всех.

Себастиан слегка сжал его руку.

— Для меня самой ужасной была бы смерть сестры. Из-за того, что я только что рассказал о ней.

Кивнув, Курт прочел последний вопрос.

— Поделитесь личной проблемой со своим/своей партнером/партнеркой и попросите совета. Так же пусть он/она предположит, как вы себя чувствуете из-за этой проблемы.

У них заняло некоторое время для того чтобы решить, какую проблему обсудить. Наконец, Курт решил. Подвинувшись на диване и скрестив ноги, он повернулся лицом к Себастиану.

— Так, ладно. Блейн недавно написал мне, он хочет быть друзьями, мы не связывались в последние полгода, потому что это слишком больно. Стоит ли мне связаться с ним? — Курт прикусил губу, думая, было ли абсолютной ошибкой спрашивать его о Блейне со всем тем, что между ними сейчас происходит.

Себастиан повернулся к Курту и повторил его позу. Это напомнило Курту о том, как они разговаривали у него дома, сидя на диване. Они наверняка забыли о том, что находились в исследовательской комнате: это были просто они двое, разговаривающие честно и открыто.

Себастиан снова взял Курта за руку, поглаживая внешнюю сторону его ладони большим пальцем.

— Хмм… Ну, что такого ужасного может произойти? Тебе будет некомфортно поначалу, но потом станет проще, и тебе не придется избегать его каждый раз когда вы будете сталкиваться следующие пятьдесят лет.

Курт выдохнул с облегчением, даже не подозревая о том, что задерживал дыхание. Себастиан дал хороший совет и не выглядел странно говоря о Блейне. Он был в прошлом обоих из них, и Курт с Себастианом не смогут продвинуться дальше в… во всем что бы между ними ни было, если не будут открыты друг с другом.

— И ты должен подумать о том как я себя чувствую из-за этой проблемы? — добавил Курт.

Себастиан закрыл глаза на пару мгновений, после чего посмотрел на Курта.

— Тебе все еще немного больно из-за этого. Это была твоя первая любовь, твое первое все. Ты боишься снова влюбиться в Блейна, может быть даже хочешь снова сойтись с ним.

Курт кивнул. Это было хорошее предположение. У него всегда будут чувства к Блейну, но они переросли друг друга и со временем позволили их отношениям перерасти в дружбу. Они больше не имели смысла как пара.

— И какая проблема у тебя? — Курту было интересно, что скажет Себастиан в финальной части их теста.

Себастиан опустил взгляд, а после посмотрел в глаза Курту, выглядя слегка смущенно.

— Есть парень, которого я знаю несколько лет, и я был настоящим придурком с ним, но он всегда привлекал меня. Он думает, что я просто шлюха, и может быть я и есть. Я хочу встречаться с ним, посмотреть что из этого выйдет. Но я уже переспал с ним, упустил шанс и возможно признался что я шлюха, что мне делать?

Курт покраснел под взглядом Себастиана.

— Ну, он едва ли считает тебя шлюхой, раз уж переспал с тобой. Но ты можешь попробовать встречаться с ним, строить планы и проводить время вместе вне постели.

— Даже если у него сексуальный взгляд и восхитительный рот… — взгляд Себастиана снова скользнул на губы Курта, и он очень, очень сильно хотел поцеловать его.

— Эм, извините? Мы все? Мы можем уйти? — позвал Курт, смотря на одностороннее зеркало.

— Вам нужно ответить на последнюю часть вопроса #36 Предположите, как… — прозвучал голос исследовательницы из гомкоговорителя.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, — громко сказал Курт, и она замолчала. Он повернулся обратно к Себастиану, который смотрел на него с весельем.

Курт нетерпеливо фыркнул, что только больше развеселило Себастиана.

— Я думаю, что ты готов к более глубоким отношениям и должен попробовать с этим парнем. Будь так же открыт и честен с ним, как сегодня был со мной, и у него не будет причин отказать тебе.

Улыбка Себастиана стала шире, и он поднялся с дивана, потянув Курта за собой.

— Леди-исследовательница, теперь мы закончили? — он взглянул на зеркало, ожидая ответа.

— Да, мы пришлем вам весь отчет по почте в течение недели. Теперь вы можете идти.

Себастиан сжал руку Курта в своей и потянул его к выходу из комнаты.

 

____

*Эксперимент по выработке межличностной близости - настоящее исследование, проводившееся в Университете Штата Нью-Йорк (State University of New York или SUNY) Артуром Ароном в 1997. В газете New York Times в 2015 был заголовок Мэнди Лен Катрон "Влюбиться в кого угодно, кто сделает это", отражающий исследование и предлагающий вопросы, чтобы люди попробовали позадавать их друг другу. Автору показалось интересным сделать такое с Куртбастианом


End file.
